Conventional brick-ties are made of metal, and usually from thin galvanised sheet steel. The steel is usually so thin that the brick-tie is easily able to be bent, or otherwise manipulated, with the fingers. The metal brick-ties provide some resistance to the bricks actually pulling away from the fixed structure of the wall, but they are not very effective.
The invention is aimed at providing an improved brick-tie, which overcomes the disadvantages of the conventional brick-tie, and yet which is inexpensive and simple as to its manufacture and use.